The Twin Sons of Earendil
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Elrond and Elros must choose their partner for their majority rites... What happens when they get more than they bargained for? COMPLETED...
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Sons of Earendil

By: Erestor83

**okay so here we go...this is NOT a prequel to The Twin Sons of Elrond...**

**Pairings: **

**Lindon: Elros/OC, Elrond/Ereinion**

**Imladris: Elrond/Celebrian, Elrond/?**

**Others: Erestor, Glorfindel, Gildor, Galdor, Cirdan**

**OC: Elithraniel, Fararith, Cuthavion**

**Summary: Elrond and Elros must choose their partner for their majority rites? What happens when they get more than they bargained for?**

CHAPTER 1

Elrond and Elros sat in the library of Lindon. Elros was wringing his hands in hs lap.

" Elrond, I do not want to do this."

Elrond looked at his twin, nodding in understanding.

" I know, but it how it is done. Have you thought of who to choose?"

Elros shrugged.

" I had thought of choosing Cuthavion, but I fear he will reject me."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he reject you?"

Elros lowered his head.

" Cuthavion is a noble warrior. Compared to him, I am nothing."

Elrond sighed.

" I am sure he does not see it that way."

Elros nodded, then raised his head.

" What about you Elrond? Who do you want to choose?"

Elrond smiled brightly.

"Ereinion."

Elros nearly fell from his chair.

" King Gil-galad? You choose King Gil-galad?"

Elrond nodded proudly. Elros shook his head in disbelief. How could his brother get their King to accept?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is mainly Ereinion, with appearances by Cirdan and Erestor.. reasoning for this? I just heard an actual sound bite of the song ' The Fall of Gil-galad' and I'm kinda sad, so this chapter goes to my FAVORITE Elven King...**

CHAPTER 2

Ereinion sat in his study, attempting to aid Erestor in the plans for Elrond and Elros' majority feast. Suddenly, the door to his study slammed open. Ereinion never looked up from his paper.

" Cirdan, you are going to break my door one day."

Cirdan watched as Ereinion sipped his tea and returned to his work.

" Ereinion, I know who they will choose for their majority."

Ereinion kept to his work.

" Do not spoil the surprise."

Cirdan watched how diligent the King was about his work.

" Did you know you are turning into Erestor?"

Ereinion did not laugh, but continued to work.

" That is not a bad thing."

Cirdan was about to reply when Erestor walked in. He was smiling. Erestor looked at Ereinion.

" I just spoke with Elrond. He has told me who he will choose for his majority."

Ereinion held up his hand and finally looked up from his work.

" I do not want the surprise ruined."

Cirdan crossed his arms across his chest, a grin crossing his features.

" What if one of them picked you?"

Ereinion returned to his work.

" I would gladly accept."

Erestor nearly spit out the tea he had began to drink.

" You cannot be serious."

Ereinion set down his quill and leaned back in his chair.

" Should I be offended that they would choose me?"

Erestor shook his head, not wanting to anger the King. Cirdan sat on the edge of Ereinion's desk.

" Which do you think would choose you, if one of them did?"

Ereinion thought for a moment, then smiled.

" Elrond."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay here we go: The Twins Majority Celebration...in this chapter: Elrond and Elros pick their respective partners...**

**NOTE: I have totally screwed with the timeline.. Elros around this time (I think) makes his choice to be mortal...I am not forcing that decision..although he WILL make it at some point during the fic...also, I am using Orodreth as Ereinion's Ada..**

CHAPTER 3

Elrond and Elros watched the elves around them, talking and laughing. They were both nervous about their majority rites. Cuthavion was standing near Glorfindel, laughing at a joke the former lord of Gondolin had told. Suddenly, everyone was silent as Cirdan tapped a fork to a glass.

" Attention to all. It is now time for Elrond and Elros to choose their majority partners."

Everyone applauded. Cirdan motioned to Elros.

" Elros, since you are the eldest of the both of you, you will choose first."

Elros swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. He could not do this. His hands began to shake slightly, but stopped when he felt Elrond clasp his hand in comfort. Elros took a deep breath.

" I choose Cuthavion, son of Cuthavorn."

Cuthavion nearly spit out his wine. Had Elros truly chosen him? Cuthavion set his wine on a nearby table and walked toward Elros, inclining his head once he had stopped in front of him. Elros felt his face grow hot and lowered his head. Cirdan turned to Cuthavion.

" Cuthavion, son of Cuthavorn, will you honor Elros, son of Earendil, in being his majority partner this night?"

Cuthavion's eyes never left Elros's face.

" I do."

Elros's head snapped up. He saw a heartfelt smile on Cuthavion's face. Cuthavion extended his hand to Elros, which Elros took, and lead him to one side of Cirdan. Cirdan could barely keep the excitement from his voice as he turned to Elrond.

" Elrond, who do you choose?"

Elrond smiled proudly.

" I choose Ereinion, son of Orodreth."

Whereas Cuthavion did not spit his wine, Ereinion did. He looked at Elrond with wide eyes as he approached him. Once in front of Elrond, Ereinion inclined his head. Cirdan grinned.

" Ereinion, son of Orodreth, will you honor Elrond, son of Earendil, in being his majority partner this night?"

Elrond waited for the answer and his heart sank when Ereinion did not speak for a moment. He saw Ereinion look at Cirdan, then back to him and smile.

" I do."

Ereinion extended his hand, which Elrond proudly took, and escorted Elrond to Cirdan's other side. Cirdan once again addressed the party of elves.

" Thank you all for joining us this night!"

Cuthavion and Ereinion led Elrond and Elros from the Dining Hall. Cuthavion and Elros took to Cuthavion's rooms, while Elrond and Ereinion went to the gardens. Elrond was a little concerned that they were not heading to Ereinion's bedchamber. Then he heard Ereinion speak.

" I knew you would choose me."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay this chapter is going to Elros and Cuthavion...only because I seem to have become an Elros lover since yesterday lol**

CHAPTER 4

Elros fidgeted nervously as Cuthavion sat beside him on the couch. Cuthavion smiled. Elros was more beautiful when he was nervous.

" Elros?"

Elros nearly jumped at the sound of Cuthavion's voice. He swallowed hard as he turned to face him.

" Yes Cuthavion?"

Cuthavion gently placed a hand on Elros's shoulder.

" If you do not want to go through with this, I will understand."

Elros lowered his head.

" I do want to, but..."

Elros felt tears start to form.

" I am afraid."

Cuthavion thought for a moment of how he always saw Elros looking at him, then blushing bright red when he would catch him. Cuthavion looked at Elros and smiled. He lifted his chin with his finger, using the other hand to gently stroke his hair.

" Elros, did you pick me out of love?"

Elros nodded solemnly.

" Yes, but I know you do not love me. How could you? I mean..."

Cuthavion silenced Elros with a kiss. He poured all of his love for Elros into that one kiss. Elros was breathless when the kiss ended.

" Cuthavion?"

Cuthavion continued to gently stroke his beloved's hair.

"Yes?"

Elros leaned in close to him.

" Make love to me this night. Make me yours for always."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so back to Elrond and Ereinion...**

CHAPTER 5

Elrond looked at Ereinion in confusion.

" How did you know?"

Ereinion shrugged.

" I am not exactly sure, but when I was asked which twin I thought would pick me for their majority rites, if they did, I said you."

Elrond swallowed hard.

" I do not know if I can go through with it Ereinion."

Ereinion nodded in understanding.

" I know how that feels Elrond. Remember, I have had a majority celebration before as well."

Elrond blushed.

" I am sorry. I.."

Ereinion sat on a nearby bench and pulled Elrond into his lap.

" Hush. Do not apologize."

Elrond leaned his head on Ereinion's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Ereinion sighed. How did Elrond know he liked his neck nuzzled? He nearly rolled his eyes. Cirdan. He would have a talk with his fostered parent in the morning. Ereinion felt Elrond's fingers grazing the tip of his ear.

" Elrond..." he said breathlessly.

Elrond moaned at the sound of Ereinion's voice. Ereinion pulled Elrond closer to him and kissed him deeply. Elrond thought he might spend himself in his leggings when Ereinion's lips touched his. Ereinion pulled away a few moments later.

" I need you Elrond." Ereinion said after a moment, " But if you not ready, I will force you."

Elrond slid off Ereinion's lap, then pulled Ereinion up with him.

" I need you Ereinion. I cannot wait."

Ereinion scooped Elrond into his arms and began to walk toward his bedchamber. This would be a night neither elf would forget.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**the next morning...**

CHAPTER 6

Elros stirred, then opened his eyes. He felt someone caressing his cheek. He smiled at Cuthavion, who was smiling at him.

" Mara Tuile meleth nin."

Cuthavion pulled Elros into his arms.

" Mara Tuile Elros nin."

Elros giggled as Cuthavion kissed his face. Cuthavion laughed when Elros covered his giggles with his hand.

" What is wrong beloved?"

Elros hid his face in Cuthavion's shoulder.

" I was giggling like an ellith."

Cuthavion gently pulled Elros's head from his shoulder.

" I happen to like when you giggle."

Elros smiled.

" You do?"

Cuthavion nodded, then grinned.

" Lets see if I can get you to do it again."

XXXXXXXX

Elrond woke up, forgetting he was not in his own bedchamber. He sat up suddenly, then heard a grunt of pain. Elrond's eyes widened as he saw Ereinion clutching his nose.

" Oh no. Ereinion, I am sorry."

Ereinion released his nose and pulled Elrond into his arms.

" It is alright seron vell."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" Did you just call me..."

Ereinion cut him off with a kiss.

" Yes I did."

Elrond felt Ereinion's hand moving up and down his leg slowly. Elrond groaned. He wanted Ereinion again. Ereinion grinned as Elrond pulled him closer.

" Shall I take you again meleth nin?"

Elrond moaned.

" Yes Ereinion. Take me."

TBC...

**you probably thought I was going to go into detail right? Nope...lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**time to inject some Erestor into the story lol...**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor was in the library, working as usual. No one had seen Ereinion since Elrond had chosen him, which meant Erestor had more work than usual. Erestor let out a long breath and looked at the scattered papers before him. As much as he liked working, today he would rather be helping Cirdan with the matchmaking he was doing with Gildor and Galdor. Erestor wondered if Cirdan actally intended to get them together or get them together with others. Erestor heard the door open, then click shut. He didn't have to lift his head to know who it was.

" Good Morning Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled brightly at the King's Advisor.

" Good Morning Erestor. How are you this lovely morning?"

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel.

" I am fine."

Glorfindel looked at the work load on Erestor's desk.

" Ereinion cannot expect you to do all of that alone."

Erestor returned his eyes to his work.

" If he did not, he would be here." 

Glorfindel shook his head.

" It is not right."

Erestor sighed and raised his head once more. He allowed a smile to corss his features.

" Would you like to help?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" What did you say?"

Erestor chuckled.

" I asked if you would like to help."

Glorfindel looked at the Advisor, dumbfounded.

" You are asking for my help?"

Glorfindel looked as though he was having a personal crisis.

" Oh no. You have been taken over by the Dark Powers."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" Seriously Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel fled the library, yelling about the dark powers and nearly knocked over Cirdan in the process. Cirdan looked at Erestor in amusement.

" What was that about?"

Erestor returned to his work, trying to conceal his laughter.

" No idea."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER...this final chapter takes place in Imladris..timeline a little is a fudged considering I am unsure what year Elladan and Elrohir were born..here we go...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond sat in his chair, looking out over the balcony. He could see his wife Celebrian playing with their elflings, Elladan and Elrohir. He smiled. He had wed Celebrian sometime after the last alliance. Ereinion had told him that if anything should happen to him to find a new mate, and Elrond did. Celebrian loved Elrond, but it was more of a love of friendship. She and Elrond were bound but by political marriage. Elrond saw Glorfindel laughing with Cuthavion. Elrond and Cuthavion's hearts still had not mended from when Elros made his choice to become mortal. Cuthavion had found no other love since Elros, but had told Elrond that Elros told him to find one.

XXXXXXXX

Elrond sat at his desk, his head buried in his hands. Celebrian had sailed this day. He tried to heal her from what the Orcs had done, but he could not heal her spirit. He wanted to go with her, but Celebrian said he must remain to find his own mate of soul. Elrond heard the door to his study open.

" Elrond?"

Elrond looked up into the face of his most trusted Advisor.

" I cannot bare it Erestor. I cannot face this world alone."

Erestor sat on the corner of Elrond's desk and took his lord's hand into his own.

" You are not alone Elrond. You have children who love you, friends who love you. You even have Celebrian's parents."

Elrond looked into Erestor's eyes, noticing for the first time how they looked at him. The look of love. Elrond lowered his head.

" Celebrian told me to find my mate of soul."

Erestor smiled.

" Perhaps one day you will find her."

Elrond found himself lost in Erestor's eyes.

" Or him."

Erestor nodded, not being able to look away from the Lord of Imladris. Suddenly, they took each other into the others arms, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. When the kiss broke, Elrond looked at Erestor with embarrassment.

" Erestor, I should not have..."

Erestor pulled Elrond to him again and kissed him softly.

" Yes, you should have."

Elrond rested his head on the Advisor's shoulder.

" I hope Celebrian finds her mate of soul."

Erestor nodded. They were silent for a few moments, then Erestor spoke.

" So why did you not choose me for your majority?"

Elrond kissed Erestor's cheek and smiled.

" I did not know you were into your own sex until after we left Lindon."

Erestor nodded in reply. His eyes widened when Elrond grinned at him.

" What is it Elrond?"

Elrond kissed Erestor softly.

" Let me show you what my majority taught me."

XXXXXXXX

Elrond and Erestor woke the next morning in each others arms. Erestor smiled as he placed a kiss on Elrond's forehead.

" Good Morning Elrond nin."

Elrond smiled in return.

" Good Morning my hervenn."

~*THE END*~


End file.
